


A Promise Fulfilled

by pleasanthell



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell





	A Promise Fulfilled

Getting Ra’s Al Ghul into Starling City was nothing short of a full-scale production. It involved horses, private jets, ATVs, and an eight hour drive in a limo disguised as a foreign dignitary to get to the outskirts of Starling where he was picked up by a short haired woman in a muscle car and a leather jacket that kept calling him Mr. Al Ghul.

But he would have done so much more – moved heaven and earth – to be present at the birth of his first grandchild.

Although he detested the idea of his grandchild being born in a hospital, Ra’s supported his daughter and Sara’s decision to have the baby conventionally. He felt awkward in the jeans and sweater that were provided for him by the girl escorting him, named Sin. He was trying to blend in and wearing his cape and cowl was not going to do it.

“Um, she’s right down that hallway,” Sin stopped at the corner. She put her hand in her leather jacket pockets and looked nervously around.

“You’re not going to accompany me?” Ra’s asked.

Sin swallowed, “I’m not all with the needles and the blood. I’ll come in after the baby is born. I’m just gonna, hang out here.” She nodded to herself and told Ra’s, “You know, to keep watch.”

Ra’s nodded. He turned and walked away down the hallway.

When he spotted the familiar name on the placard, he knocked politely on the door before opening it. Inside he found his daughter, sitting next to a very pregnant and a very in labor Sara. Sara’s father, Quentin, stood at the foot of the bed. On Sara’s other side was her sister and mother.

The room was beautifully decorated. The walls were painted a relaxing green color. It was decorated to look as much like a living room as possible. There were two arm chairs and a couch against the wall and the large windows looking out over the forest outside of the city let in a lot of natural light. There was a small opening at the end of the room where a small table with four chairs sat looking out another picture window. Past that was a large luxury bathroom. It seemed that his daughter had spared no expense to make Sara comfortable as she brought their daughter into the world.

Quentin was the first one to see Ra’s he walked over and shook hands. The two men had a mutual civility toward each other because of their daughters although they were frequently on opposite sides of the law.

Nyssa was next to notice him. She rose from Sara’s side and hugged him. “You made it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Ra’s assured Nyssa with a kiss to the top of her head. He smiled at Sara who smiled back at him. “How are you, _Ta_ - _er al_ -Sahfer?”

Quentin cringed at the name, but Sara shrugged, “Can’t complain.”

The door opened and Felicity walked in with plastic cup in her hand, “The nurse said you could have tea. I went down the street and got green tea from the coffee shop because what they had in the cafeteria was kind of sketchy.” Felicity gestured at the door, “I left the food outside because it seemed mean to eat it in where when you can’t.”

Sara smiled at Felicity and accepted the tea that was being handed to her, “Thank you. You can eat in here. I’m fine. Really.”

Felicity looked skeptical, “How much medicine are you on?”

Sara laughed and took Felicity’s hand, “None yet.”

“The doctor says that we have a few more hours to go,” Nyssa explained to her father.

Ra’s nodded. “Do you require anything else?” he asked Sara.

Sara shook her head, “No. I’m fine.” She smiled ethereally at Nyssa. Nyssa loved how happy Sara was. She moved back to Sara’s side and sat down in the chair that had been reserved just for her.

“How are you feeling, my darling?” Nyssa pushed Sara’s hair out of her face.

Sara laid back on her inclined bed, “I feel great.”

Nyssa took Sara’s free hand and kissed it, “Are you sure? You don’t need anything? More pillows?”

“I’m fine,” the blonde chuckled, “Really. But I wouldn’t say no to a kiss.”

Nyssa was happy to oblige. She kissed Sara lightly and then kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sara echoed.

Felicity brought the food in and the Lances went to eat at the small table in the adjacent room. Quentin ate standing up, making sure that he could still see Sara. It was his first grandchild as well and he wanted to know everything that was going on.

“I’m getting worried,” Quentin told his ex-wife. “When you were pregnant with Laurel, by this time you were already throwing things at me.”

Dinah smiled, “I’m sure in a few hours she’ll want to take someone’s head off as well.”

“The difference is,” Felicity absently stated as she looked out the window, “Sara could actually take someone’s head off.”

Laurel looked from her chair toward the hospital bed where Nyssa was holding her sister’s hand and telling her things that made her smile. “Where you there when that waiter spilled soup on Sara at Oliver’s birthday dinner? If Sara gets upset, Nyssa is going to take multiple heads off.”

“I’ll admit,” Quentin took a bite of his burger, “She is taking good care of Sara.”

Oliver walked into the room with Diggle behind him and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He looked around and smiled at Sara, “Nice digs.”

“Thanks,” Sara smiled back, “Nyssa insisted.”

Oliver saw Ra’s lurking in the corner. His arms were crossed and even in regular clothes, he was an imposing figure. Oliver found that Ra’s was where Nyssa got her ability to command a room. Oliver gave Ra’s a solid nod showing that he wasn’t there to cause trouble and he acknowledged Ra’s presence.

Ra’s returned the curtesy, but didn’t say anything.

“How are you feeling?” Diggle asked Sara from the foot of the bed.

Sara took a sip of her tea before she handed it off to Nyssa. “Good. You didn’t have to come.”

“Lyla and the baby are sleeping and judging by how long we were all awake last night, they’ll be a sleep for a while,” he told Sara. “I’m sure you two are going to know what I’m talking about soon.”

Sara chuckled. “We will.”

Nyssa couldn’t wait to see the beautiful little baby that was growing inside of the love of her life. She had done everything possible to make everything as easy on Sara as possible which included weekly massages and Nyssa taking over all of the household duties. Nyssa also took over fighting Starling’s underworld with the Arrow. She had garnered the name Black Arrow in the media. There was speculation that the Black Canary had died and the Arrow had found the Black Arrow to take her place. Nyssa didn’t mind that speculation because it meant that no one was going to try to come after her.

Starling City had never been safer because those who knew that the Black Arrow was Nyssa Al Ghul feared to encroach on her territory and those who didn’t soon learned to fear her.

Queen Consolidated opened up a new import-export business which was run by Nyssa during the day, providing her with an income not reliant on the League of Assassins. Nyssa soon turned it into the most profitable sector of Queen Consolidated and sent the stock prices soaring, while still taking care of her love and their baby.

Sara had learned to help Felicity in the Arrow Cave with the hacking and the communications. Even Diggle was scaling down his presence because of his new baby.

Felicity had become a regular house guest at the Al Ghul-Lance household. Nyssa bought a cottage style house only a short run from the Queen Mansion that Oliver had moved back in to. Felicity kept Sara company when Nyssa was out late at night. Felicity even had her own bedroom in the large house where Nyssa bought a large computer terminal with many screens so Sara could sleep when she needed to and Felicity could work and neither one would be alone.

Felicity thought she was being sneaky, but Nyssa noticed how Felicity would turn toward the Queen Mansion instead of her own apartment when she left their house in the middle of the night.

However, all this time spent with Nyssa and Sara had gave her great insights into them as a couple and as individuals. She knew that she had never seen such a strong, devoted love and she knew that because Nyssa was slouching in her chair like she was, she was exhausted.

The night before Nyssa and Oliver spend a substantial amount of time tracking a criminal who was most infamous in Gotham City, but had apparently moved her operation to Starling City. They chased her out of town around six in the morning. Oliver went home and went to sleep and Nyssa went home to make some business calls before going to sleep. She got about an hour of sleep before Sara woke her up to tell her that her water broke.

Nyssa felt a hand on her back and looked up to find Felicity offering her a cup of coffee. She smiled gently at the blonde, “Thank you so much.”

Felicity rubbed her back, “Are you hungry? I can sit with Sara.”

“Of course you can,” Sara interrupted.

Nyssa looked to Sara, shaking her head, “I’m okay.”

“Get away from me,” Sara took her hand away from Nyssa. She was playful and happy. She just wanted Nyssa to eat. “Go eat, babe.”

Nyssa looked from Sara to Felicity and found herself outvoted. She kissed Sara and stood, “I’ll be right back. I swear.”

“I know,” Sara smiled at her and watched Nyssa walk away, thinking about how in love she was with that woman.

Felicity sat down in Nyssa’s place and leaned forward on the bed. She smiled at Sara, “So, how’s it going?”

Sara chuckled, “It’s going.” She gestured to her stomach and caused Felicity to laugh.

“Given any thought to the name?” Felicity asked. “You hadn’t even decided last night.”

Sara took a deep breath and nodded. “I think so. We’re going to name her after Nyssa’s mother.”

“Aaliyah is such a pretty name,” Felicity rested her chin in her palm, “I bet she comes out looking like an Aaliyah.”

“I hope she looks like Nyssa,” Sara sighed softly, spotting Nyssa watching her from her place at the table. Laurel was speaking to her, but Nyssa’s eyes couldn’t help, but drift back to Sara. Nyssa offered Sara  an adoring smile when their eyes met. Then Ra’s stole her attention by asking her to pass a burger.

Felicity followed Sara’s eyes, “Oh man, Ra’s Al Ghul eating Big Belly Burger. That’s not something I thought I’d ever seen.”

Sara looked back at Felicity, “Aaliyah Felicity Lance Al-Ghul.”

“What?” Felicity asked, blinking her eyes back to Sara. She wasn’t sure if she heard what she just heard.

Sara nodded at her friend and nodded, “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. You’ve saved my life once with your body and many more times with your mind.” She took her best friend’s hand and looked into Felicity’s watering eyes, “Aaliyah Felicity Lance-Al Ghul.”

 


End file.
